Is There Hope?
by Racci-sora
Summary: -Killua, bagaimana ulang tahunmu? Bagaimana kau merasakan dirimu sendiri? Ringkasan tentang dirimu, Killua. Killua, have a sweet bithdy!- Semi-CANON . To grateful for you birthdy, Killua-kun. Maaf telat..


Ketika terbangun, layang-layang hitam menggerayang dan menggantung rendah di atas kepala. Parit adalah tempat dimana semua tengah terjadi. Samar-samar beberapa suara manusia mendekat, menyorakkan sebuah nama dengan berbagai nada.  
_Ah_, mungkin ini mimpi. Dan di dalam mimpi itu ada harapan. _Ya, harapan.._

.

.

.

**HUNTER X HUNTER**©YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI

A Fanfiction by Racci-sora

**"IS THERE HOPE?"**

**-**special for **Kirua's Birthdy-  
**HOPE and POETRY

_~Otanjobi omedetto, Killua-kun!~_

.  
~oke, let's ENJOY~

.

.

.

Aku mengingat semua peristiwa menyedihkan ketika aku bertambah usia. Jika aku adalah seorang anak laki-laki normal, mungkin aku akan menangis. Namun di dalam keluargaku, menangis tak patut dilakukan. Dan anak yang menangis, patut dicambuk dengan rotan. Peristiwa-peristiwa itu telah mendarah daging dalam memoriku. Hal itu yang membikin pertumbuhanku layaknya setan. Hidup dalam emosi yang begitu kekurangan.  
Sekenanya 7 Juli akan datang, aku akan berantisipasi kali-kali saudara-saudaraku mencoba meledakkan kamarku, atau mereka berusaha membunuhku, atau bahkan orang tuaku ikut memberiku ujian memenangkan kehidupanku. Tumbuh dalam keluarga yang tak kenal kasih sayang, bukanlah pilihanku. Aku mengerti bahwa aku tak bisa memilih orang tua, seperti tanaman yang tak bisa memilih tempat tumbuhnya. Satu dan sekalinya berharap bahwa aku bukanlah keturunan dari Zaoldyeck. Keluarga bagiku hanya sebuah kotak yang menyimpan aspirasi dan pengharap-harapan puisi tanpa logika, yang memendam sebuah keinginan terdalam, yang memimpikan pengasihanan. Dan puisi-puisi itu beterbangan layaknya kapas.

.

.

_Kala usia bertambah,  
Kala itu pula munafik berkecambah,_

_._

_.  
_

Namaku adalah Killua Zaoldyeck. Tanggal 7 Juli mendatang, aku berulang tahun. Aku anak ketiga dari lima bersaudara. Ayahku seorang pembunuh, begitu pula dengan ibu dan saudara-saudaraku. Tak ada pengecualian bagi diriku sendiri. Dan tolong salahkan moyang dari keluargaku atas pusaka yang diturunkan turun temurun; membunuh.

Kami amat menghormati ayah kami. Dia adalah orang yang kuat dan hebat di mata kami. Illumi—kakak tertuaku—tak menentang ayah sama sekali. Milluki—yang kedua—hidup dalam keheningan bersama ayah. Aku sendiri tak begitu memedulikannya. Dan sama sekali aku tak mengerti bagaimanakah perasaan adik-adikku kepadanya. Hal yang paling tak kumengerti adalah mengapa ibu memutuskan bercinta dengan pembunuh keki seperti dirinya.

Di dalam sorot mataku sendiri, ia tampak kelam. Malam-malam yang mayang, ia datang ke kamarku, dan berdiri di tempat yang gelap untuk memerhatikanku menghirup udara. Waktu itu aku masih sebesar anak kucing—masih amat kecil—seingatku bahwa aku tertidur di ruangan yang gelap, dan aku ketakutan hingga menjerit. Ia datang mencambukiku hingga aku mati rasa. Lama-lama aku tahu, bayaran untuk ketakutanku sendiri adalah sebuah cambukan.

_._

_.  
Mudah lain kali, hidup bergantung pada rotasi.  
Kala itu, si bocah terkenang,_

_._

_.  
_

Ibu kami mungkin wanita tak nyata. Aku tak pernah melihat ia dengan normal. Dia begitu mencekamku. Illumi mengatakan bahwa dia menyayangiku, namun aku tidak. Sepantaran hidupku yang belum lama, aku menghabiskan waktu kosongku untuk menyesali dia yang kenyataannya adalah ibuku. Aku tak yakin bagaimana ia telah mengandung dan melahirkan lima orang anak. Dan aku juga tak yakin mengapa ayah memutuskan untuk mencumbuinya. Akhirnya aku mengerti penyebab Illumi begitu menyedihkan. Ia terlahir dari hasil seorang laki-laki yang sangar dan wanita yang sadis. Tak kupungkiri bahwa diriku dan Milluki juga cukup menyedihkan.

Aku tak mengingat Illumi dan Milluki dengan baik. Bagiku mereka orang asing. Mereka tak pernah mencoba memasuki kehidupan yang tumbuh di balik tubuhku. Atau hanyalah mereka yang berhasil membuang kehidupan, impian, cita-cita, dan rasa cinta mereka yang sepenuhnya aku tak berhasil lakukan. Perasaan iri membanjiri tubuhku menyaksikan dua orang kakakku yang tampak bebas dalam kurungan besi Gunung Kukuru.

.

.

_Terkenang,  
Di masa-masa kanak-kanak yang menghitam,  
Matanya masih memancarkan berlian,  
Dan ia mencengkeram bongkahan mentari,  
Mengantarnya menari dalam kesedihan abadi,_

_._

_._

Satu diantara hal yang paling kusenangi adalah menjauhkan diri dari rumah. Pertama kali aku menyadari bahwa hatiku merasa bahagia ketika berada di pekarangan mansion _butler_. Mereka lebih hangat dan nyaman.  
Ketika aku menghadapi 7 Juli masih sebelum keluar dari Gunung Kukuru, aku diberi sebuah memori.

"Killua-_sama_ berulang tahun hari ini?" Gadis kecil, salah seorang _butler_ Zaoldyeck mengulas senyuman untukku.

Hening. Aku tercengang. Aku tak ingin berulang tahun jika setiap ulang tahun, aku selalu diberi ujian mempertahankan napasku. Aku tak begitu bergairah untuk hidup, jika kesuraman menggerogoti kayu, rumput, pepohonan, dan semua yang tumbuh di Gunung Kukuru.

"Aku membuatkan Killua-_sama_ ini." Katanya lagi, menyodorkan sepiring pai apel yang tak terlalu besar.

Aku memerhatikan tangannya dan piring pai itu lamat-lamat. Takut-takut aku menyangka dia juga berusaha mengujiku, membunuhku, atau apalah yang biasa dilakukan keluargaku. Dan segera saja pandanganku tertumbuk pada wajahnya yang tak bosan mengulas senyuman. Sedikit, dia menentramkanku bahwa masih ada orang baik di dunia ini.

"Terima kasih, Canary." Ujarku, dan memakan pai itu ragu.

.

.

_Terkenang,  
Dadanya sesak oleh kebutuhan emosi,  
Tudung hitam menutupi matanya,  
Jemari-jemarinya menggenggam belati  
dan bocah sekecil itu bergulat-gulat dengan bara,  
Hingga cipratan darah dan desah muncrat kemana-mana_

_._

_._

Apa yang lebih membanggakan dari pembunuhan pertama? Aku, Killua Zaoldyeck tak kuingat usiaku saat kali pertama jemariku bersentuhan dengan belati yang dingin. Tak kuingat berapa usiaku saat aku membuka keran yang memancarkan amis-amis yang najis. Tak kuingat berapa usiaku saat aku memaksa seseorang meneriakkan kesakitan, dan kengerian dimana suaranya menyarat dan bersatu dengan ujung-ujung maut.

Itu pembunuhan pertamaku. Makhluk tak berdaya itu masih manusia hidup ketika aku membuka daun pintu dan menyaksikan kebingungannya. Yang kuingat adalah raut bingungnya saat mendapati tamu kecil, bocah kecil sebaya bocah ingusan, namun tak lagi beringus. Bertaruh aku, rasa penasarannya mengendus-endus. Siapakah yang mengirim bocah kecil ini ke pintu rumahnya?

"Hei nak, darimana kau datang?"

Tanganku meraih selembar kertas dari saku dalam bajuku. Aku tak enggan menyodorkannya kepada bapak itu. Dan aku sudah dilatih untuk mematikan ekspresi apapun dalam suara, nada, muka, bahkan gerakanku. Aku robot pembunuh yang dikirim untuknya.

"Kau bercanda, nak? Ini permintaan pembunuhan untuk membunuhku? Dimana kau mendapatkannya?"

Khu. Dia pikir aku mendapatkan kertas yang kececeran. Padahal, itu adalah tugasku. Bapak yang malang. Tak habis pikir aku ketika ada seseorang yang ingin orang ramah seperti bapak itu mati. Malang sekali nasibmu, pak.

"Cukup." Kata itulah yang kuucap untuk menahan rasa kasihanku tumpah padanya. "Aku datang untuk menyelesaikan."

Dia mengangkat alis. Kasihan. Tapi aku tak memiliki rasa itu kala menancapkan belati pada perutnya yang menggembul. Dia terdorong ke belakang. Belati di tanganku bergerak tak tentu arah. Menuju jemari-jemarinya yang tertahan mengulur berusaha menghentikanku. Entah aku sadar entah tidak, namun kemudian likuid segar dan kental muncrat tatkala jemarinya, lalu pergelangan tangannya terlepas.  
Anyir, dan likuid itu memuncrati wajahku. Rasa jijik tak lagi bersamaku. Dia mengucap-ucap. Dan berteriak-teriak.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Sekali teriak, putuslah lengannya.

"Hyaaaa! Henti—hentikan! To—aaaaaarrkkh!"

Belatiku terpental mengenai lehernya, dan darah segar mengalir dan muncrat. Tangisnya pecah, matanya terbelalak. Ini membosankan. Sasaran terakhir hanyalah jantungnya.

"_Sayonara_", kataku sebagai perpisahan. Menyantuninya, aku menutup mata dan menekankan balatiku ke arah jantungnya."

"Ghhraaaaaaaa!"

Bertepatan dengan teriakan terakhirnya, darah menghujani wajah dan kepalaku. Anyir bau badanku, dan kumuh bentuk badanku. Seluruhnya bergelimpangan. Belatiku bermandikan cairan itu. Selesai. Aku selesai, dan aku berbalik menuju Gunung Kukuru.

Orang-orang yang kuyakini sebagai keluarga itu menyambutku dengan bangga. Aku tak senang. Aku tak bangga. Aku tak merasakan apa-apa. Inikah akibat kehilangan emosi?

.

.

Namun sesekali emosiku membuncah, dan tak berhasil kupuruk kembali agar kebanggaan Zaoldyeck yang _'membunuh tanpa perasaan'_ tetap terjaga. Namun, sedikit keramahan dapat memancing rasa hangat yang bergolak di perut dan dadaku. Memunculkan kembali emosi bak semburan gunung meletus. Jika didalam aku harus menahan setiap inci rasa kesalku, sepiku, tangisku, bahkan cintaku. Namun diluar, aku bebas berlari sekencang-kencangnya, berteriak dengan kenyataan bahwa seorang bocah juga mengisi tubuh pembunuh ini. Ya, seorang bocah yang juga sama—atau tidak—dengan bocah yang menghirup ingusnya dalam-dalam.  
Dan omong-omong, aku juga ingin terlihat seperti bocah ingusan.

"Killua!"

"Killua!"

Tak kudengar. Aku hanya berlari memintasi dan berkelit dari tangannya yang menjangkau-jangkauku. Sungguh, jika ini yang harus kulakukan maka aku akan melakukannya. Terpenjara fisik dan mental yang membuatku keji, dan diluar aku akan menguras kekejian itu. Pasti. Jika inilah jalan untuk menghirup udara baru, maka akan aku tempuh. Jika mendapatkan kebebasan sendiri adalah sebuah kesalahan dan larangan, maka aku akan membunuh orang yang membuat peraturan itu. Akan kupastikan hukum yang mengatur hal konyol hingga aku hidup dalam kesuraman ini, mati ditanganku. Jadi, kini aku harus lari!

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?"

Tak ada yang akan kulakukan kecuali minggat dari tempat ini. Hanya itu saja kala aku membangkang rasanya. Semua misi yang diberikan aku lakukan dengan berat hati, tapi _toh _aku melakukannya juga. Kini aku hanya ingin keluar. Itu saja. Aku tak meminta uang, harta, aku hanya ingin keluar. Itu saja.

"Kau tak akan bisa berhenti membunuh begitu saja."

"Kau pikir bisa menemukan teman? Pembunuh tak butuh teman! Pembunuh tak bisa menemukan teman! Kau akan membunuh temanmu sendiri!"

"Kembali kau! Tak ada gunanya kau lari. Takdirmu disini!"

AAARRRGGH! Tidak. Aku tak ditakdirkan disini!

.

.

.

_Seperti rinai hujan, dirinya terus berjatuhan.  
Di tempat ia tersungkur, terus mengais harapan.  
Bukan hanya harapan-harapan ayal  
atau tonil yang ghaib dan hampa.  
Cinta dan kepastian sebagai tempatnya memecik tujuan_.

.

_Adakalanya pijakan berdiri menggelincirkan badan dan terguling.  
Badan yang terkatuk-katuk menjadi kelu dan perih.  
Disana, ada siratan yang ranum diambil,  
berdirilah!  
Bangun badan, tubuh, jiwa, dan ruhmu sendiri.  
Bangun, lalu menepi dari hujan.  
Bangun, dan burulah satu tempat sebagai sandaran.  
Dan berpijaklah dengan imbang._

.

.

.

"Goooooonn!"

"Gooonn!"

Namanya Gon. Putra dari seorang Ging Freecs. Aku menemukannya. Aku yang menemukan bocah itu. Di—dia begitu memikat. Auranya menyuntikkan kehebatan. Dan perkataan bodohnya sangat menyenangkan.

"Gon! Jangan berlari-lari terus."

Matanya hangat, sama seperti senyumannya. Dan di matanya dapat kulihat senyuman. Ketika kembali bercermin di mata bening itu, barulah aku sadar. Senyuman di matanya adalah pantulan senyum bocah pada diriku. Aku yang tanpa menyadarinya ikut mengembangkan senyum-senyum konyol bersama Gon. Ia tersenyum lagi.

"Kenapa Killua?" Katanya. "Kau tak bisa mengejarku ya?"

Hahaha, aku tertawa mendengarnya. Tapi aku mengakuinya sebagai petarung yang tangguh. Tubuhnya sekuat baja, amat sulit ditaklukan. Aku bersumpah, merasakan kekuatannya yang melimpah. Bersamanya, seperti tersihir. Sangaat menyenangkan. Aku merasakan kebebasan. Ya, suatu kebebasan yang menyenangkan. Bisa pergi kemana saja dan melakukan apa yang kami suka.

Aku kembali padanya, melemparkan pukulan kecil di bahunya. "Aku bisa mengejarmu, tentu saja." Ya, memang aku bisa mengejarnya. Hanya saja aku sedang penat. Dan satu-satunya kelebihan yang dimilikinya dibandingkan dengan diriku hanyalah penyakit susah letih yang dideritanya.

Dia bersiul. Lalu duduk di tepi sungai. Ia memasang umpan, dan melemparkan kail pancingnya. Kegiatan yang disukainya—memancing. Aku bosan setengah mati! Aku tak begitu suka memancing. Maka, aku hanya akan memperhatikannya atau berlalu dengan _skateboard_ yang lebih menyenangkan menurutku.  
Tapi hal yang paling menjijikkan adalah;

"Killua! Ayo lihat ini! Aku menangkap ikan—eh, Killua?"

Terdiam. Tak mengedarkan satu pun tatapan takut atau jijik pada benda licin dan anyir yang menggelepak-gelepak di tangan Gon. Kenyataannya aku tetap tak suka.  
Bocah itu menyeringai lebar. Dan menyodorkan lebih dekat, sampai ke mukaku untuk menunjukkan benda hidup yang disebut ikan itu. Sial! Lihatlah mata mengerikan ikan itu! A—aku, aku takut..!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Gon melongo, aku rasa ia keheranan. Boleh saja ia keheranan, tapi aku ketakutan. Ini konyol! Konyol bukan? Aku tak takut darah, tak takut membunuh, tak takut mayat. Tapi ikan lebih mengerikan dari segalanya!

"Killua, kok lari? Kamu tak suka ikan?" Gon bersorak, aku masih berlari.

Terserah apa katamu, Gon!

Ya.

Dan itu adalah memori lama kala aku merasa bahagia saat menikmati kebebasan diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

Sulit menjelaskan bagaimana perasaanku selama ujian Hunter. Tepat sekali untuk bermain-main. Sederetan orang-orang hebat dan menarik—semuanya—aku yakin, berkumpul disana. Maka tak salah, ujian itu begitu sulitnya. Mengikuti bocah bernama Gon itu mempertemukanku dengan orang-orang menarik lainnya. Pepatah yang berkembang di mansion Zaoldyeck adalah bahwa seorang pembunuh tak butuh teman. Tapi aku bersumpah, tarik napas lebih dalam, dan aku umumkan bahwa Kurapika dan Leorio yang turut terikat dengan pesona Gon adalah kawanku juga. Aku menyukai hal itu.

Mereka orang-orang yang sejati, kawan-kawan yang sejati. Aku mempertaruhkan kelingkingku bahwa mereka juga menyayangiku, seperti aku menyayangi mereka dan perjalanan ujian kita.  
Di penghujung ujian itu aku gugur. Sulit untuk menjelaskan ketakutanku ketika Illumi menjemputku.

Sebelum aku menyebut; Ya Tuhan, aku ingin bertanya; apakah pembunuh memiliki Tuhan?  
Oke, lupakan itu. Segala tetek bengek mengenai pembunuh hanya keagungan dalam Kukuru dan nama Zaoldyeck.  
Aku ingin mengerang; YA TUHAAAN! AKU BEGITU MENIKMATI KEBEBASANKU, sebelum Illumi menggotong keberanianku untuk melawan dan bertahan dibawanya pulang. Pulang? Maksudnya berdiam di lingkungan Kukuru dan menuruti segala sesuatu yang tak kusukai? Pulang? Maksudnya melepaskan segala kesenanganku, dan kebebasanku? Pulang? Aku tak yakin.

Dan kehampaan, penyiksaan, kesengsaraan lahir batin menghantuiku seketika sampai di tempat yang disebut rumah itu. Milluki dengan senang hati membuliku. Senang sekali hatinya mungkin jika ayah menyuruhnya membunuhku.  
Ketika kakiku melangkahkan sepatu ke dalam Kukuru, penyiksaan awal dimulai.  
Ya, dimulai dan selalu dimulai hingga aku tak menemukan akhirnya.

Kemudian keajaiban datang, aku merasakan. Aku tahu siapa yang cukup ajaib untuk membopong keajaiban itu hingga Kukuru. Bertepatan dengan keajaiban yang mendekat itu, aku berkesempatan bertatapan muka untuk sedikit merengek kepada ayahku.

"Aku ingin keluar."

Hanya itu yang kuingat hal yang kukatakan kepadanya. Aku tak mengingat lagi kata-katanya kepadaku, tapi aku mengingat kira-kira dia membolehkanku keluar. Ini mimpi? Sylva Zaoldyeck—ayahku—mengizinkanku keluar dari semua ini, dan tentunya ia memintaku kembali nanti. Hal itu tak kupikirkan, yang jelas ia berkata kira-kira begitu.

Itu sudah cukup. Aku berlari.

Lari.

Lari.

Lari, dan aku menemukan Gon, Kurapika, dan Leorio-ku. Mereka kawan-kawanku. Hawa keajaiban itu dari mereka.

"Gooooooonn!"

"Kil-Killua.."

.

.

Waktunya menikmati dunia luar. Tak menjadi Hunter pun tak masalah. Kami memang berpisah, namun cukup bagiku walau hanya bersama Gon.

Lain kali, aku ingat ketika mencapai _Celestial Tower_. Gon begitu bersemangat. Aku berkali-kali tertegun dan terpana dibuatnya. Ketika kukatakan bahwa aku pernah menginjakkan kaki hingga beberapa lantai atas gedung ini, aku tak menyombong. Aku tahu, Gon juga bisa melakukannya, karena dia adalah anak yang beruntung, anak yang ajaib, dan hebat.

"Gon, aku pinjam uangmu ya."

Dia menoleh dengan bingung. "Pakai saja tabunganmu, Killua." Katanya, "Kau kan juga punya uang."

"Uangku habis."

"Habis?"

"Aku belikan _Kokorobokun_."

Hihi, aku tertawa mengenangnya. Kalau dia tak mau memberikan uangnya, maka aku akan menerkamnya.

**HUP!**

"H-hei! Tunggu dulu.. Tidak adil! Kembalikan!"

Lucu sekali. Maka setelah itu aku berlalu, ayo memburu _Kokorobokun_! Aku senang sekali dengan coklat. Seperti kesenangan dari mata coklat milik Gon. Aku rasa, hidup memang menyenangkan sekali, setelah terbebas tentunya.

.

.

.

"Aku akan membalaskan dendamku."

Kurapika, ia bersikeras menancapkan kata-kata itu untuk kami resap dan tak boleh memintanya melanggar kalimat itu. Dia seseorang dengan kesuraman mengenai dendam. Beberapa orang meracuninya hingga ia kehilangan rasa humor yang baik, juga kehilangan kestabilan emosinya sendiri. Aku prihatin. Kurapika bukanlah orang yang harus diprihatinkan, karena ia kuat. Tak peduli ia laki-laki atau perempuan, kenyataannya ia memang kuat. Dan aku, Gon, Leorio tak punya pilihan kecuali tekad. Tentu kami tak akan membiarkannya tersesat.

Kala itu, namanya _Genei Ryodan_. Kurapika memercayai bahwa merekalah yang memusnahkan kampungnya. Dan _guess what?_ Dia, Kurapika bergerak membalaskan dendamnya.  
Kami semuanya misuh-misuh menghadapinya, namun akhirnya ia tetap menjatuhkan penghakimannya kepada kepala _Genei Ryodan_ itu.

Itu.

Ya, itu.

Terakhir kalinya aku melihat sinar mata Gon. Terakhir kalinya mendengar Leorio misuh-misuh tak jelas. Terakhir kalinya merasakan kemarah-merahan dari Kurapika ketika memborgol _nen_ _Danchou Genei Ryodan.  
_Semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat saat orang-orang berkekuatan hebat menarikku menjauh dari Gon, membuliku, dan aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ketakutan berkumpul, dan sesuatu menggangguku ketika mata tertutup dengan terpaksa.

.

.

_Imbang? Tak lagi mencengkeramkan kuku-kuku buih,  
Buih lirih dan air mata yang menolak tenang.  
Pusaran jam-jam melambat, merambat pahat.  
Itu pahatan sebuah cendekia dan dermawan.  
Killua menyebut namanya,  
Mereka cendekianya, dermawannya, sandarannya,  
Gon?  
Kurapika?  
Leorio?  
Bocah putih itu menutup kristal birunya yang tergenang, lembab,  
dan rinai hingga rintik menderas di kedua telaga birunya.  
._

_Lantas, kapan ia terjaga?_

_._

_._

_._

_Gelap. Mataku sakit.  
Bau khas alam menyeruak.  
Rasa sakit menindih.  
Lalu, tawa itu terdengar. Ejekan-ejekan kala aku bertambah usia  
Mungkinkah?  
Mereka kembali. Mereka kembali.  
Mereka kembali. Mereka kembali.  
Orang-orang yang mengujiku. Ujian tahunanku._

Aku tenggelam dalam sebuah parit. Bangkai-bangkai ikan yang besar betebaran di sekelilingku. Dan kegelapan memimpin riuh pesta pora yang hening di hutan antah berantah. Tubuhku terasa nyeri, telingaku meremang mendengar siulan hewan malam dan jengkrik-jengkrik yang menjerit kencang. Ketika aku bernapas, dadaku sesak. Agaknya lumpur-lumpur kumuh tengah menghinggapi paru-paruku ketika aku terombang-ambing di parit ini. Samar-samar akibat pendengaranku yang agak terganggu, aku mendengar suara-suara yang memanggil namaku dengan berbagai nada. _Ah_, aku rasa kini aku tengah bermimpi. Dan di dalam mimpi itu aku berharap. _Ya, berharap.. _Hal yang amat jarang aku lakukan.

"Bangun, Killua?"

Ejekan itu, Illumi?

"Makin besar kau makin bodoh."

Suara itu, Milluki?

Mereka tertawa. Aku merasa kesakitan. Apa sekarang ulang tahunku? Kemana perginya Gon dan yang lain? Kenapa aku sampai di tempat ini?

"Kau berulang tahun, _baka_. Ini tradisi keluarga." Milluki mengatakannya dengan jelas. Jelas sudah. Ini hari yang kukutuk dalam hati. "Kau _'kan_ calon pemimpin Zaoldyeck." Dia mengejek.

Tanganku diikat dengan _nen_ dan tak bisa kugerakkan untuk menampar mulut besarnya itu. Apa yang masih belum jelas? Hanya aku sendiri yang mendapat ujian di ulang tahunku. Tak ada yang mendapatkannya kecuali aku. Dan seseorang yang telah aku lupakan pernah mengatakan bahwa ini ujian mempertahankan dan mempersiapkan diriku sebagai penerus Zaoldyeck. Maksudnya, aku diharapkan menjadi orang seperti ayah? Kenapa aku? Kenapa bukan Illumi dan Milluki?  
Lalu apa lagi? Kalau aku kalah dalam ujian ini, mungkin aku akan mati dan mungkin Zaoldyeck harus mencari calon penerus yang baru. Ini bukan cita-citaku!

"Keluarlah sendiri. Waktumu tak banyak. Lintah-lintah besar yang berumor penghisap manusia dan jin ada di dalam parit, ikut berendam dengan dirimu." Illumi menyebutkan dan berbalik.

_Bullshit_! Dia tak mengujiku, tapi berusaha membunuhku.

"Ka-kau ingin me-membu—bunuhku?"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Sekejap saja, mereka berdua telah menghilang. Bagaimana ini?

Aku mati. Aku akan mati. Tak ada harapan lagi.  
Perlahan-lahan, aku merasakan benda-benda yang mulai menempel ke tubuhku. Lintah? Mereka mulai membunuhku secara perlahan?  
Agh.  
Dunia lalu kembali kelam, saat kesadaraan melayang-layang dan sulit kujangkau.

.

.

_Dia menyerah.  
Tangan-tangannya terkulai lemah.  
Siap menjatuhkan diri ke dalam jurang tak berdasar.  
Dan dia ingin mati._

.

.

Mungkinkah ini bayaran untuk seorang pengirim nyawa kepada Tuhan. Tertawalah, mungkin aku akan segera pensiun dari kegiatan bunuh membunuh. Badan-badanku sakit, lintah-lintah melilit dan menempel di tubuhku. Aku tak tahu lagi sehabis ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Killua menghilang. Sekonyong-konyongnya Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, segera berhenti. Melupakan keributan dengan _Genei Ryodan_.  
Kejadiannya begitu tiba-tiba. Kemarin, beberapa orang yang tak terasa _nen_nya mendekati Killua dan menculiknya dengan konyol dan aneh. Padahal.. Padahal.. Padahal, Gon sudah tak sabar akan merayakan ulang tahun Killua lusa. Dan Gon benar-benar kecewa.

"Mereka membawanya ke hutan aneh." Kata Kurapika, ketika semuanya dirundung resah. "Aku meminta temanku melacak keberadaan paling aneh yang menyangkut dengan keluarga Zaoldyeck, dan—"

"Hutan? Ayo segera kesana!" Sergah Gon dan memimpin kawan-kawannya untuk menuju Killua. Mereka sebenarnya amat cemas. Mereka harus menemukan Killua, karena perasaan tak enak mulai menggerogoti diri mereka masing-masing.

Hutan ujung kota. Hutan sebalik Kukuru. Killua disana. Gon dapat merasakan keberadaan Killua samar-samar. Namun nihil. Seolah hutan itu mempermainkan mereka.

"Killuaa!"

"Killua!"

"Killuaaa!"

Mereka terus berteriak, mencapai ujung hutan yang gelap akibat malam yang semakin hitam. Masih lumayan jauh, tercium aroma pahitnya bangkai. Namun mereka belum jua menemukan entitas Killua.

"Killuaaa!"

"Killuaa!

Suara-suara itu? Killua mendengar gema dan nada akrab dalam suara itu. Bukan suara yang dibencinya, tapi suara yang disenanginya. Matanya sulit untuk terbuka, menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar sakit. Ia kesakitan. Mungkin Killua hanya bermimpi, begitulah pikirnya. Mungkin memang malaikat maut tengah mendendangkan suara kawan-kawannya untuk menghiburnya sebelum darahnya dihisap habis oleh lintah-lintah besar yang menggerogoti badannya. Atau mungkin saja, kawan-kawannya datang menyelamatkannya. Sebuah harapankah? Killua mulai takut berharap. Mulai takut harapan mempermainkannya.

Derap-derap kaki menyentak Killua dari pikiran ngelanturnya. Derapnya makin kencang, dan dekat. Beberapa langkah lagi, Killua menghitung dalam hati dan mengira, serta takut-takut berharap bahwa itu adalah derap kawannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja,

"Killua! Aku menemukanmu!"

Suara Gon. Suara Gon! Entah kekuatan apa, Killua membuka matanya dengan kuat dan menengadah ke atas parit. Gon disana! Berdiri dan ngos-ngosan. Killua menganga, dan tertegun. Kurapika, Leorio menyusul di belakang Gon dan melemparkan keterkejutan yang sama.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi, Killua?"

Killua terdiam menatap mereka dengan segala haru. Gon turun ke parit itu, namun Killua tak punya kekuatan untuk bicara kecuali menggeleng. Gon tak memerhatikan gelengan Killua, dan betapa terkejutnya kala mendapati dalam air parit itu, begitu banyak lintah. Astaga, Killua!  
Gon mencapainya, menyingkirkan lintah-lintah besar dari bahu dan punggung Killua. Tepat setelah itu, Killua kehilangan kesadarannya dan jatuh ke bahu Gon.

"Killua?"

Kurapika dan Leorio berupaya menggotong mereka berdua naik ke atas. "Cepat bawa Killua." Sorak Leorio.  
Gon bertanya-tanya dalam hati, Killua melemah kentara apa?

.

.

.

.

_**7 Juli 2012, 07.07**_.

Kelopak mata berisi iris memikat, _light blue_ terbuka dan langsung berhadapan dengan sepasang mata coklat indah. Kepala silver Killua masih berkalang bantal putih, begitu juga dengan selimut yang menutupi kaki sampai dadanya. Dan pakaian seragam ini, jelas adalah seragam pasien. Killua tak perlu bertanya dimana ia sekarang. Jelaslah ia di rumah sakit.

Gon masih menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. Wajah Killua sudah bersih dari luka dan bonyok, dan ia kelihatan cukup baikan. Muka pucatnya masih pucat, tapi lebih pucat dari kapasitas biasa. Selang infus berjalan dengan baik masuk ke tubuh Killua. Gon mananti-nanti kesadaran Killua. Dan ketika mata biru itu membuka, Gon riang minta ampun.

"Killua sudah sadarrr!" Sorak Gon riang dan memeluk singkat Killua.

Leorio dan Kurapika yang juga berada di ruangan itu menghampiri ranjang dan mengelilingi Killua secepat mungkin. Killua sendiri masih bingung.

"_Minna.." _Bisik Killua dengan serak.

Gon sekali lagi mengeratkan pelukannya. Senyum lebar menghiasi bibirnya.

"Killua, dengarkan aku." Kata Gon penuh semangat.

Killua menatap Gon bingung. Kurapika dan Leorio berbalik mengambil sesuatu, dan menyembunyikannya di balik tubuh mereka. Apa yang terjadi dengan kawan-kawannya?

"Ada apa, _min—"_

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETTO, KILLUAAAA!" Sorak semuanya bersamaan.

Mata biru Killua mengerjap. Apa-apaan ini? Dia baru sadar dan berusaha melupakan ulang tahunnya. Tapi melihat senyum yang terkembang di wajah ketiga kawannya itu melegakan Killua. Ia terdiam beberapa detik, sebelum tersenyum.

Kurapika dan Leorio menghadapkan kue kecil dengan lilin kepada Killua. Awalnya bocah keperakan itu bingung, lalu sadar dan meniup lilin dengan semangat. Beruntut, Leorio dan Kurapika memeluk Killua. Tak banyak kata-kata yang diucapkan, namun cukup dengan perasaan.

Gon dengan malu-malu menyodorkan amplop kepada Killua. Dan Killua malah takut isinya surat cinta. Namun ia tepis pikiran aneh itu. Ketika Killua hendak membukanya, Gon salah tingkah dan menghentikannya dengan cepat.

"Jangan, Killua. Jangan dibuka sekarang. Buka nanti, ketika kami semua sudah tidur." Kata Gon dengan polosnya.

Killua menggerutu. "Apa? Ketika kalian sudah tidur?" Katanya mengulang kata-kata Gon.

"Itu surat cinta." Tuding Leorio, dan langsung di _deathglare_ Gon. Tak ada yang menghiraukannya, dan ia berdehem. "Selamat ulang tahun Killua. Kau bangun tepat pukul 07.07, itu angka yang bagus."

Killua memiringkan kepalanya. "Bagus apanya, Leorio?"

"Maksudnya," Tambah Kurapika, "Kau lahir tepat pada 07-07, pukul 07.07 kan? Anggap saja, hari ini kau lahir kembali. Lupakan ulang tahunmu yang lalu ya?" Hibur Kurapika saat raut wajah Killua memuram sedikit.

Ya, semuanya sudah tahu tentang ujian ulang tahun yang hanya dihadapi Killua. Canary yang memberitahu. Tadi, _butler_ itu datang untuk mengantarkan pai apel untuk Killua yang belum sadar. Dan Kurapika hanya bermaksud untuk menghiburnya.

"Ya." Kata Killua. "Terima kasih semuanya karena telah menyelamatkanku." Killua menghela napas panjang. "Tentu, ini hari kelahiran baruku _'kan_? Ini angka yang bagus." Killua tergelak.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KILLUA!" Sorak semuanya sekali lagi.

.

.

.

.

**_Dear Killua,  
Ya, Killua.. Lupakan ulang tahunmu yang lalu. Kalau ada yang berani mengganggumu lagi, aku akan menendang bokongnya!  
Aku tak bisa menulis dengan manis. Yang penting, kau jangan sedih lagi kalau menanti ulang tahunmu. Hidupmu akan berubah, Killua._**

**_Dari: Gon_**

_._

_._

_._

_Lihat?  
Seseorang takkan mati jika bergantung pada kepercayaan.  
Killua percaya pada akhirnya.  
Harapan-harapan yang diberikan Gon nyata, bukan?_

_._

_Iris itu membuka dengan cerah  
Cahaya merambat melalu senyumnya, dan cinta  
Nama bocah itu Killua Zaoldyeck.  
Killua Zaoldyeck yang percaya pada harapan._

_._

_._

* * *

NOTE: Maafkan Racci yang telat publish fict ultah Killua, minna. Killua itu special, jadi Racci pikir Racci harus bikinkan fict untuk ultah Killua. Ah ya, waktu itu juga pernah baca tema tentang event yang diadain dalam rangka ultah Killua, berdasarkan golongan darah dan tanggal lahir? Nah, inilah dia. Masih berlakukah? Kalau gak berlaku juga gak apa-apa. Sekadar buat nunjukin respek atas Killua, dan mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya, minna.

Idenya memang abal, tapi Racci berusaha bikin yang bagus kok, karena bikinnya juga kepepet, sibuk ngurus SMA, beginilah jadinya.  
Bagaimana menurut minna?  
Review ya..


End file.
